A Night Hike
by sparklinstar
Summary: Lizzie and Miranda go away camping and some unexpected things happen....chapter 2 is changed a little!
1. Getting There

"Lizzie honey, are you sure your ready for this?" My mom called from downstairs.  
  
"Mom! I'm fine! Its not like I'm going away forever! This is just a weekend! And plus its with girl scouts, what could go wrong?" I answered. "I mean, jeez I could see if Miranda and I were going away with say.Gordo for the weekend, but its GIRL SCOUTS we r talking about! Trust me I'll be fine!"  
  
I knew my mom meant well and all, but seriously I was going camping for a weekend, a perfectly normal thing that teenage girls do.  
  
"I know sweetie, but I'm your mom I'm supposed to be a little bit worried."  
  
"Yeah Ok Mom, what ever! I'm going to call up Miranda now!"  
  
I dialed the familiar digits, Miranda has been one of my best friends for a long time now. Miranda and Gordo (David Gordon) are my two best friends in the whole world.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Miranda!"  
  
"Oh, hi Lizzie, what's up?"  
  
"Um, not much, I'm packing for this weekend." Miranda told me.  
  
"Yeah same here, I'm a little nervous though, because I've always known our leaders, and now our leader is a little um..."  
  
"STRANGE! But it is still cool because we do get a weekend away from our parents!" "Yeah, I know, that's the only reason I'm actually going! Well I'd better go, what time are you picking me up though?" I asked Miranda  
  
"Um, I guess around 5:45 because we have to meet at the community center to drive down right?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good to me!"  
  
"Ok, see ya then, bye Lizzie!"  
  
"Bye Miranda." I said and then we hung up. I had one more phone call to make tonight before I left and went on my camping trip.  
  
"Hello?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Hey Gordo!"  
  
"Oh, Lizzie Hi!"  
  
"I just wanted to call you before I left for the weekend. You know I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Miranda and I were leaving until this morning, its just I don't know I guess I just forgot to tell you."  
  
"Oh, its ok Lizzie, I guess I over reacted, you are Miranda are allowed to do things together with out, even if it is for the whole weekend."  
  
Wow, he sounded really disappointed, not mention that this morning he started yelling about how Miranda and I leave him out and never fill him in.  
  
"Gordo, when I get home, I promise you, I'll spend the whole weekend with you, both Miranda and I, and we'll do what ever you want!"  
  
"Thanks Lizzie, well call me when you get home on Sunday! Bye."  
  
"Bye Gordo." I really did feel bad that we didn't tell him we were going away this weekend, because we always hang out on Friday night and go to the Digital Bean, but what did he want us to do? Sign him up for girl scouts?! I don't think so!  
  
I decided that I'd better get ready to go, I still needed to get dressed. Hmm what to wear. I ended up wearing a plain pair of jeans, ripped at the knee, and an Abercrombie cross-country tee shirt with my Abercrombie sweatshirt over it. Before I knew it, Miranda was pulling up in my driveway. My mom helped me load my sleeping bag, pillow, backpack, and bedroll.  
  
Once we were inside the car and after I had said goodbye to my family, Mrs. Sanchez started up a conversation.  
  
"So are you girls ready for this trip? With your new leader and all?" Mrs. Sanchez used to be our Girl Scout leader, but had gotten tired of everything and left.  
  
"Well, she seems to be kind of loony, but I'm sure she's not TOO bad," I answered.  
  
"Yeah, and she won't even be there tonight, because she forgot she's going to be on vacation, the weirdo!" Miranda stated. Oh yeah I had totally forgot she wasn't going to be there.  
  
Pretty soon we were at the community center and loading our stuff outside. Miranda had to carry my sleeping bag though; because I ALWAYS drop it and it all comes unrolled. ;)  
  
"What car are we going in?" I asked Miranda. Our troop had multiple cars driving down to Windy Lake (the camping place) because so many girls were going and we couldn't all fit in one car. "Well.I don't know. But I really want to go with you Lizzie."  
  
"Yeah same here I don't want to end up all alone with the 7th graders that I don't know."  
  
Just then a girl named Jackie, she was also in 9th grade, came up and asked Miranda and I if we would like to drive in her car. We told her that would be great. So Miranda and I loaded our stuff into Jackie's car.  
  
"Guys, I hope its ok, but Karin will also be driving down with us," Jackie informed us.  
  
"Oh ya that's fine." Miranda and I assured her. Pretty soon our car was full, there was Jackie's father in the front seat of the van driving is down. Jackie's little brother was also in the front seat. Then Jackie, Kate, and Karin were all in the pilot seats and Miranda, Sarah, and me were crammed in the back of the van. Kate and I used to be friends, but then one summer she came back from camp and starting acting all snobby and she ditched Miranda, Gordo, and I. Ever since high school started though, Kate has been anything but popular. Now we talk when we are together and we are nice to each other, but we won't go out of our way to be with each other. Sarah is a friend of Kate's; Sarah is really nice and really funny. Karin is nice to Miranda, and I but she's really mean to Jackie, she's also pretty weird. But I still like her. Then there's Jackie, and she is just Jackie Weedwacker. She is wicked weird and she's really loud and crazy, but she's mostly nice, but I don't know, she's just Jackie Weedwacker.  
  
Finally we left the community center and we were on our way to camp, which is usually about a 45-minute ride. 


	2. The Scenic Route

The leaders name-Ginny-is pronounced Ginny, not Jinny!  
  
The car ride was mostly uneventful. We listened to music and talked a lot. Miranda and I talked about Gordo a lot, secretly we both have a crush on him. Of course since this is a BIG secret we didn't just use his name. We have a code name for him. We call him dragonfly. Don't ask HOW we came up with that. Anyway after about 45 minutes we realized we STILL weren't at camp.  
  
"Hey guys.shouldn't we be here by now?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, its been 45 minutes and I don't recognize any of this," Kate said.  
  
"This defiantly is not the right way!" Miranda stated.  
  
"Girls, its ok, I'm following the other cars and they know where they are going," Jackie's Dad reassured us.  
  
"Yeah, well these people defiantly are not the sharpest knives in the door!" Kate yelled.  
  
Karin had been really quiet during the whole ride and all of a sudden she piped up, "Hey guys, we just entered the STATE FOREST!"  
  
"WHAT!?" We all yelled in unison.  
  
"Girls CALM DOWN! The camp is in the woods, correct? Then we must be close." Again Jackie's Dad was being reasonable.  
  
"OK Dad we've been in this State Forest for 10 minutes already and I think I'm getting sick!" Jackie complained. It was really awful, there were so many turns and the road went up and down. I get motion sickness easily and this was not helping.  
  
"If we don't get out of this State Forest in 15 minutes then I say we are lost!" Kate yelled.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding, I beat I would get us there faster and I've only been here a few times!" Sarah was getting mad now. We all were, we could have been there 15 minutes ago.  
  
"OK we've been in here for 14 minutes!" Kate informed us, she was getting exasperated.  
  
"Oh, guys stop yelling I don't feel too good," I moaned. This motion sickness was really starting to kick in.  
  
"15! We are so lost!"  
  
This continued for about 30 more minutes, it was awful we were going to be late and we had been in that car forever!  
  
"GUYS! I see another road, I think we are finally getting out of this State Forest!" Sarah yelled! It was about time!  
  
"I'm going to let them know about the shorter way!" Kate declared.  
  
"We still have the ride home on Sunday to go back through there!" Miranda reminded us.  
  
"Oh no we aren't my mom is driving us home and I'm going to have her drive the RIGHT way!" Kate always had an answer for everything, kind of annoying if you ask me.  
  
"HEY! There's the entrance to camp!" I screeched! Finally here!  
  
"Yeah, only about an hour longer than usual!" Kate was wicked mad! Uh Oh, when she gets mad, you don't want to be the one she's mad at, trust me I've experienced that before. Miranda and I exchanged glances.  
  
We all jumped out of the car and before we knew it, Kate was marching up to our leader, Ginny, (the one who was there because Nani the real leader was on a plane somewhere) and dragging Sarah with her.  
  
"You know you could have gotten here about.umm.AN HOUR AGO!?" Kate was fuming, it wasn't really that big of a deal though, nothing to get that mad over. But Kate was Kate and just like her mother she made the little things into big things, and she made what wasn't her business into her business.  
  
"You know, that's ok though, because we went the SCENIC ROUTE!" Ginny answered, she seemed really annoyed at Kate.  
  
"OH my god! What ever! Come on Sarah we need to go bring our stuff to our tent!" Kate yelled.  
  
"Um, Kate, do we actually know WHERE our tent is?" Sarah asked, as she tried to remember if anyone had told them where their tent was. I decided that Miranda and I had better go over there, just in case Kate started up another fight with Ginny about where our tent was.  
  
"No, Sarah, we don't know where our tent is," Miranda exclaimed, I was starting to think that this trip was just going to be one big mess. But maybe if I helped Ginny along, we could figure out where our tent was and go from there.  
  
"Ok, do you have the packet of information? Nancy should have given it to you, it has all our activities on it and also where our tent is going to be."  
  
"A packet, what do you mean? I never saw any packet," Ginny said, I could tell she was really confused. Kate spoke the words I was thinking, "Um, Ginny, we need that packet, it like had ALL the information, and the other two years that I've been to the Big Adventure, we used the packet for like umm.o yeah the ENTIRE weekend! And we really need that packet!"  
  
"Girls, please thank you for trying to help me, but go get your stuff, I'm sure we are at the campsite, what is that one called?"  
  
"Moon Hill!"  
  
"Right, lets bring our stuff up there." Ginny instructed us.  
  
Kate pulled us all over to the side, "Ok guys, this is crazy! I don't know what this lady is thinking, but we don't even know if our tent is over there. For all we know it could be on the whole other side of camp in the day camp side! And I am not carrying my stuff all the way over there!"  
  
"Ya, but Kate, what can we do? There's defiantly gotta be someone up there who can help us, right?" Miranda said.  
  
"Right, Miranda, lets just go up there and hope our tent is up there." I agreed with Kate and Miranda, but there really wasn't anything we could do. So we hiked up the huge hill carrying all our stuff. This time Miranda couldn't carry my sleeping bag because she had too much of her own stuff. And of course, it's just my luck that my sleeping bag unrolls. Luckily for me, a girl from our troop, Debbie's mom was there and she offered to carry it for me.  
  
"Do you girls need help finding your tent?" Some lady with a clipboard asked us.  
  
"Um, Yes, actually we do, we are with troop 541 and we aren't sure which tent is ours because." I was cut off my Kate.  
  
"Because our GINNY didn't bring the packet!"  
  
"Ok you girls are in tents 31 and 32."  
  
"Thank you!" Oh good now we knew where our tent was!  
  
So we set out to look for our tent, and we found it with not too much trouble since it was right around where Kate and I had stayed the year before. Pretty soon everyone had their stuff in one tent and that was when we knew there was going to be a problem. 


	3. Tent Troubles

Kate, Sarah, and two 7th graders, Emily, and Liana had decided that they would move into the next tent. Well Miranda and I didn't want to be left out from our friends, Sarah and Kate were pretty much our best friends that we had there, so we went over into that tent.  
  
"Hey guys, mind if we join you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well yeah, actually there are already TWO other troops in here, so there's really not enough room for YOU," Kate said rudely.  
  
"Oh, well we kind of wanted to be with you guys," Miranda stated. I was really disappointed that we couldn't be in their tent. I really really didn't want to be in other tent, not to be mean, but I didn't know those people to well and plus Miranda, Sarah, Kate and I are always inseparable on these trips. But I wasn't really worried because I knew that Miranda wasn't giving up yet.  
  
"Yeah, we always share tents together, I'd be really sad if we couldn't this time," I told them.  
  
"Yeah, but there's really nothing we can do, we were here first," snorted Kate. Ah! Sometimes I just couldn't stand her, it was like the whole world revolved around her.  
  
"Maybe, we can have four of the other 7th graders switch with you guys and then none of us will have to be separated," Miranda suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Sarah and I both said at the same time.  
  
"Hey guys, can you come here for a minute?" Miranda called the rest of the troop over.  
  
"Yeah." A girl named Keesha asked, I wasn't sure if I really liked her yet, I don't mean to sound rude, but she always seemed to look upset and have an attitude.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if it would be possible if 4 of you girls, would switch tents with these girls so none of us will have to split up," Miranda said nice and coolly. Wow, she was really handling this well. I was glad I didn't have to say anything because I'd probably explode at Kate. Oh sometimes I really wondered about her.  
  
"I'm not moving!" snapped Keesha. See I knew I didn't like this girl..  
  
"Guys, I don't see why four of us can't move for them," Rachel, the leader Nancy's daughter reasoned. Rachel was really quiet, but she seemed really nice, her mom was the total opposite of her. I figured that her Mom talked so much at home Rachel never got a chance to get a word in, the poor thing.  
  
"Ya, I'd be willing to move," another girl Kim piped up. I sort of felt bad for Kim. She always had her hair down and in her face. It looked like she didn't really brush it either, she could be really pretty if she did something with that hair. Oh well.  
  
"You guys, Nina and I ARE NOT moving!" Keesha was being really stubborn.  
  
"Well, we could always just have two of you move and then squeeze everyone else in the tent, as long as we are together," I said quietly, I wasn't really sure how this was going to play out.  
  
Nina piped up just then, "No, you know what I wouldn't mind moving actually, as long as I can have my cot."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kate screeched, I swear they must have heard her on the other side of the world, "You girls are NOT allowed to have cots! Camp rules!"  
  
"They were in our tent!" Keesha retorted, and who invited you into this conversation I thought! Wow Lizzie calm down it's only a cot.  
  
"Well guys, sorry to say, but you really can't have cots here," smooth McGuire, talk nicely and they'll listen for sure.  
  
"I'M TELLING ON YOU!" Keesha defiantly beat Kate out on that yell.  
  
"Ok! This is girl scouts! We don't tell on each other at this age! We are cadets and we can figure this out!" Jackie was now in on this. O man this was turning into one big fiasco.  
  
"Guys, never mind about that cots for now, we need to figure out who's sleeping where, my stuff is sitting outside," Miranda was back in control. Go Miranda!  
  
"How about this, I'll move, and then we just need three more people to," Rachel offered, she was really nice.  
  
"Girls, please move, think about this you still have 3 more years to come here, this is the ninth graders last year being together and you really should let us all be together, please we are older," Jackie said, she was treating the poor 7th graders like little kids.  
  
"Jackie, I think we can handle this with out treating them like little kids!" Kate hated Jackie and took every chance she had to yell at her.  
  
This continued for probably 15 more minutes when finally Rachel, Kim, Margaret, and Nina offered to move for us. Thank goodness.  
  
"Ok lets move all this stuff and switch tents," I said.  
  
"You know what, I'm all settled here, and I don't really feel like moving," Kate complained. I knew this was too good to be true.  
  
"Well its not like you unpacked or anything, why don't Lizzie and I help you move your stuff," Miranda proposed.  
  
"No, I really don't want to move, I mean I'm happy where I am I don't see why we have to change everything, we were here first." Kate was so annoying I couldn't believe this after all we just went through!  
  
"Kate, I don't mind moving, I could see if we unpacked, but its no big deal," Liana reasoned smartly, I knew I always liked that girl.  
  
"No come on you guys, lets not move I like our tent," Kate was easily persuading them, especially Sarah, who didn't really have a mind of her own.  
  
"Yeah, lets just stay put its easier," Sarah said. I just couldn't take it any more.  
  
"AFTER ALL WE JUST WENT THROUGH! So now that they are willing to move, you guys change your mind Gee thanks a lot! All we wanted to do was be with you."I was afraid I'd say something else if I didn't stop, something mean to Kate that I'd defiantly regret later.  
  
"I don't want to move either," Emily said taking Kate's side of course.  
  
"So you see, lets just stay where we are! I'm happy where I am so lets not move" Kate finished up happily.  
  
"Kate, we know your happy, but we want EVERYONE to be happy!" Miranda said exasperated. I was really proud of her for saying that and standing up to Kate like that.  
  
"Well sorry, but its just easier to stay where we are, Miranda," I could see Kate wasn't giving in any time soon.  
  
"Oh well, come on Miranda, well move our stuff into the other tent, there is no use arguing any more," I said disappointed.  
  
"Sorry guys, lets go have dinner first though, I'm starved," Sarah said brightly.  
  
We all agreed with her, we were starved, so we yelled to Ginny we were leaving to go get dinner, actually Kate did, she said ok, and we trudged down to dinner 


	4. Dinner Issues

On the way down to dinner Miranda and I imitated the way our band teacher Mr. Bulb marched in marching band. It wasn't a very long walk down to the mess hall, Moon Hill is probably the closest camp site to the mess hall. Once we got there we all sat down together. It was only Miranda, Sarah, Kate, Emily, Jackie, Karin, Kate, Liana, and I. We figured the rest of our troop would find their way and join us soon. We weren't about to go look for them we were starved! Plus Ginny Geelhoo said we could go eat.  
  
"Thank god we got to bring our own dinner tonight!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know the food here defiantly doesn't have a good reputation!" Kate told everyone.  
  
"What do you mean?" Emily had obviously not been here before or else she would know, no question in my mind, she would know.  
  
"To say it simply, its just gross and they give you the leftovers from the week before," Miranda answered.  
  
"EWWW!!!" yelled Emily and Liana.  
  
We all laughed. About ten or fifteen minutes had passed and the rest of our troop hadn't joined us yet.  
  
"Guys, where is our troop?" I asked, kind of a pointless question because obviously none of them knew.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"I thought they'd be here," Karin said quietly, she hadn't spoke much this whole time.  
  
"Yeah, me too, I wonder where they went, maybe they got abducted by aliens!" Miranda Whispered.  
  
"Dun Dun Dun!" I added, everyone looked at me like I was crazy; hey I thought it was funny.  
  
"You guys, stop that's not a joke! Did you see signs? How do we know that's not real! This is serious!" Jackie yelped.  
  
"Jackie, you know what your right, we don't know its not real, as a matter of fact its probably true!" Karin said sarcastically.  
  
We all laughed, Karin was always making fun of Jackie, but it was just really funny.  
  
All of a sudden there was banging on a boarded up door next to our table.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! ITS THEM!!!" Jackie said at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Jackie, its ok, its just girl scouts trying to get in to eat, for all we know its probably our troop!" I reassured her.  
  
"Can't you see our troop standing out there banging on the door all night not realizing you can't get in that way?" Kate joked.  
  
"Yeah that would be something they'd do."Miranda trailed off as she saw a VERY angry looking Ginny Geelhoo stocking up to us.  
  
"GIRLS!!! DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!?!" Oh man this wasn't good, we'd only been here for an hour or two and already we were in major trouble.  
  
None of us answered.  
  
"DO YOU?! I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING ALL OVER FOR YOU!! WE HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WENT!! WE DO THINGS AS A TROOP! WHAT IF SOMEONE NEEDED TO KNOW WHERE YOU WERE? THEN WHAT? YOU DO NOT LEAVE WITH OUT THE REST OF THE TROOP BEING THERE!" Ginny was raging! I swear I could see the steam coming out her ears like on the cartoons.  
  
"We told you where we were going," Kate told her smoothly.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Ginny retorted!  
  
"Um, we told where we were going?"  
  
"No you did not!" Ginny was calming down, a little.  
  
"Yeah, actually we did, and you said ok." Kate informed her.  
  
"Well next time, when I say ok, make sure its ok! Oh and I'm going to tell Nancy about this and see how she reacts!" With that Ginny stormed off with the rest of our troop to find another table.  
  
"Well that went over well."Miranda joked.  
  
"OH MY GOD," Kate said as ditzy as ever, "Can you BELIEVE her! Oh my god this weekend is going be so awful, I want to call my mom right now! Sarah, I can't believe we are stranded here with this GINNY not Jihiny but GGGinny! Oh my lord!"  
  
"Kate calm down, ok as long as we all stick together." I started but then I realized that we had already split up because Kate didn't want the rest of the 9th graders in her tent.  
  
"We can't CALM DOWN Lizzie! This is serious, the aliens are going to come!" Jackie looked so petrified we all burst out laughing.  
  
"YOU GUYS STOP! This isn't funny, what do you think I am an idiot?" Jackie looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"Yeah, Jackie we do." Karin cracked.  
  
Kate snickered, "O come on Jackie, you don't seriously think there are aliens do you, oh wait you do! HAHAHA," Kate laughed at her own joke along with Sarah.  
  
"Guys come on stop fighting," Emily and Liana pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, we are going to have a fun time this weekend and Ginny isn't all that bad," Emily stated.  
  
"I agree, lets clean up here and then head back to our tent so Miranda and I can bring our stuff into the other tent," I told them. So off we went, little did we know that trying to put our stuff in the tent would cause a huge ruckus. 


	5. The Fighting Begins

Once we got up Moon Hill Miranda and I grabbed all our junk and started walking over to the other tent.  
  
"Miranda I'm going to drop this! Good thing the tent it like right here!" I laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know, this only our third move of the day!" Miranda said back.  
  
When we reached the tent we saw all the cots set up.  
  
'This isn't going to be good,' I thought.  
  
"Hey everybody in my tent, can you guys take your tents down please?" I hollered.  
  
"No, we are keeping our tents," Keesha retorted.  
  
"Um no you're not," Miranda told her.  
  
"Sorry guys, but you can't have them at camp this weekend because so many troops are here and they don't have enough," I told them.  
  
"Yeah we can have them my mom even told me!" Keesha yelled.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Well Keesha, Margaret and Nina all have cots and they aren't allowed to," I filled Jackie in. It probably wasn't a good idea though, knowing how Jackie would handle it, I defiantly should have left her out of this.  
  
Instantly Jackie snapped into action, "YOU GIRLS MOVE THESE COTS RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"NO! NOT UNTIL OUR MOM'S COME!" Keesha yelled.  
  
"Yeah we don't have to do anything till our Mom's tell us too," Margaret agreed.  
  
"And I'm not doing anything until their mom's tell me too, and they won't tell us we can't have cots because they like us so haha," Nina taunted.  
  
"OK FIRST OF ALL."Jackie started.  
  
"No, Jackie stop," I cut in, "Girls this is a camp rule and Miranda and I can't fit in if you guys don't take the cots out," I said sweetly, I thought maybe if I was nice they might listen.  
  
"NO we aren't we already told you!" Keesha snapped.  
  
Oh well I tried, I thought it was time to tell the other girls because there was no way that Keesha, Margaret and Nina were going to listen to Miranda and me.  
  
"Come on Miranda lets go tell, Kate and Sarah."  
  
"Hey Sarah, hi Kate, um we kind of need your help.."  
  
"Yea, what's all that yelling about?" Sarah asked.  
  
"O god, you don't want us to start, but we need your help so 3 of the girls in our tent won't give up their cots, until their MOTHERS tell them to!" Miranda informed them.  
  
"WHAT!? Who is it?" Kate asked.  
  
"Keesha, Nina, and Margaret."  
  
"We already told them they couldn't have cots!" Sarah told us, "They know they can't!"  
  
"Well obviously they don't listen to us!" I said exasperated.  
  
"I'm going over there with you," Sarah said, "Come on Kate."  
  
So we all walked back over to our tent and the first thing we heard was Jackie.  
  
"I'M GOING TO THROW YOUR STUFF OUT OF THE TENT!" Jackie threatened.  
  
Oh noooo..  
  
"Yeah guys! Come on you have to take your stuff out!" Sarah jumped in.  
  
Miranda and I were just standing there holding out stuff, and half of mine was on the ground because I couldn't hold it all. If they'd only FOLLOW the RULES and take the cots out of the tent!  
  
"Ok, listen up! Everyone's cots are going to go outside right now because Miranda and I can't fit in the tent! And if you don't like it well then."I trailed off. Hey at least I tried to take charge.  
  
"Then you can go complain to the leaders!" Miranda finished.  
  
"No why should we listen to you?" Margaret asked.  
  
"BECAUSE WE ARE OLDER!" Jackie was on a mean streak!  
  
"So what?" Nina said.  
  
"Yeah who cares? Our Mom's have the final say NOT YOU!" Keesha told us smartly.  
  
Pretty soon everyone was screaming and yelling. Jackie and Sarah were both out of control. Keesha seemed to think her mother would come running over and tell her that she could have a cot, but her mom was somewhere finding out our activities for the morning since we STILL didn't know. Margaret was Ginny's daughter she felt sure her mom would come and save her, but they didn't. So the fighting continued. With Jackie making threats left and right, Sarah was just yelling at them and the 7th graders didn't listen. I looked at Miranda and she made a face. I was beginning to think we wouldn't be able to sleep in this tent. 


End file.
